


Friends without the benefit

by saltysweet



Series: Revolutionary Love [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Soft Eren Yeager, You dont get why tho, eren is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltysweet/pseuds/saltysweet
Summary: Eren likes when you make new friends, just not this oneOr alternatively Eren is Jealous.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You, Jean Kirstein & Reader, Porco Galliard & Reader
Series: Revolutionary Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123448
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Friends without the benefit

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I listened to while writing this
> 
> Telephones - Vacations
> 
> No Coincidence - Lontalius

“Baby.”

Your hands which were inches from a vinyl freeze before you turn and give your boyfriend a curious glance. He looked agitated which was strange considering ever since he picked you up for your date he’d been nothing but soft.

Reaching out you run your knuckles over his cheek “What's wrong bubs?”

He glances at something over your shoulder before looking down at you once again. “Put my jacket on.”

“Why?”

“Those fuckheads are staring at you.”

Glancing over you see two boys smirking at you not at all caring about the murderous glare Eren was giving them. 

Turning back to your upset boyfriend you smirk “Well duh im pretty sexy under these clothes I’d stare at me too.”

The deadpanned look he gives you makes you snort. He wanted you to take it seriously but it was so hard when he was being so cute “whats so bad about people lookin at me?”

“I don't want them to.”

“Why?” You liked when Eren was jealous solely because it showed just how much he liked you. 

He could be pretty chill about the way he showed you affection in public but when he was jealous it was like he had to express his distaste for anyone even breathing the same air as you.

“It’s irritating, I wanna beat their asses.”

Pushing him down the aisle you guide him to the register “I don't say nothin when people stare at you.”

And people stared, it was a little irritating but nothing you couldn’t brush off because as facts would have it your boy was gorgeous.

“I know but that’s different.”

You click your tongue at him “Uh uh nope don’t double standard me.”

“Sorry.”

“If you’re so thrown off about it just don't leave my side where’d all your confidence go pretty boy?” You put your things on the counter and Eren pushes your hands away so that he could pay instead.

Eren takes it upon himself to hold the bag and begrudgingly follows you out of the store “Its here its just, you don’t understand the effect you have on people.”

You’re quiet as he leads you to his truck and once he opens the door for you grab his arm.

Lifting his wrist you make sure the neat ink is facing towards him “That's my name right?”

“Yeah.”

Cocking your head to the side you give him an amused smile “So why would I care about others? I'm yours, no one else's.”

It's a few days later when you’re waiting on Jean to meet you for coffee that you run into a boy. He was fairly attractive but his pompadour threw you off just a tad. 

“Wow you are way more attractive in person.”

Your lips twitch when he looks slightly embarrassed “Do I know you?”

“Your boyfriend—Yeager—does, the name’s Porco.” He holds a hand out and you politely shake it back.

“(Y/N).” 

You glance down at your phone to see a message from Jean telling you he was almost there. If you didn’t know how excited he was to show you this place you would have complained.

Porco was still staring at you, less nervous and more mischievous which sent alarm bells off in the back of your head. 

“When they said Yeager was dating a hottie I almost didn’t believe them he tends to have a bad track record.”

Crossing your arms over your chest you smirk at the boy in front of you. You didn’t know who he thought he was talking to but you were the only person who could slander your boy.

“Sweetheart you are barking up the wrong tree.”

“I think i'm barking up the right one.” You could admire the confidence, not many people who weren’t in your friend group could talk shit about Eren without fear.

“Anyways you have Instagram?”

You shrug eyes filled with curiosity, you didn’t know what to make of this kid. 

“Yup.”

“Can I follow you?”

“Do whatever you want.”

You didn't mind the company really but you knew when someone had ulterior motives. Him and Eren might have had some bad history and by allowing him to even be in your vicinity was poking the beast. 

But he was so amusing.

“What's your name on there? Your boy never tags you.”

You almost roll your eyes. Obviously there was a reason for that and he was finding his way around it.

“Its (Instagram Name) now can you go away? Im waiting for someone.”

“Oh your boys coming here?” He almost gets excited and his plan all but becomes clear to you. He wanted to piss Eren off.

Jean picked the perfect time to walk into the cafe. His eyes scanned the room before landing on you and your unfortunate guest “You wish.” 

When Jean arrives at your table he looks livid which concerns you “Fuck are you doing here Porco.”

Porco shrugs a smirk wide on his face “Just being friendly, I’ll see you around beautiful.”

Jean watches Porco slink off before giving you a dirty look “Why are you talking to him?”

You hold up a hand not really sure how to take the hostility in his voice “Damn relax he talked to me first I don't even know the dude.”

“That's Porco Galliard he’s from Marley.”

“Ok? What is this information doing for me.”

You could understand something as simple as a school rivalry but the way Jean was acting you’d think someone died.

“Did you pay attention to anything in high school?”

Shrugging your shoulders you gesture a waitress your way with a smile “Nope I had better things to do.”

You both eventually parted ways, Jean wanting to talk to a professor about a grade while you just wanted to rest. Walking into your apartment you hear the shower running letting you know that Eren had come over.

Opening the bathroom door you’re hit with the scent of your body wash “Hey bubs im home.”

He peeks his head out and gives you a soft smile “Hey, join me?”

“Sure give me a second.”

Putting your stuff away you grab your towel and strip on your way to the bathroom. 

“What’d you do today?”

The water was the perfect temperature making you sigh in bliss. Leaning your head against Erens chest you felt him take your loofah from you and begin to lather it up.

“Nothing much went to a cafe with Jean after class, I'm really tired though.”

“I mean I did keep you up last night.” You could feel his smug smile as he poked the marks on your back. 

“Oh fuck off would you?”

Eren laughs in your ear making a warm feeling spread throughout your chest. Just being alone with him made your day go from good to great.

You tilt your head when he brings the loofah over your neck and down your arms “hmm how was your day?”

Eren rubs your loofah over your neck humming “My day was pretty tame, almost got blown up in Hange’s class and now I'm taking a shower with my baby.”

Looping your arms around his middle you hum “So a good day?”

Eren kisses your forehand “A very good day.”

Eren gets out before you and when you eventually do come back to your room Erens glaring at you.

Pulling your towel tighter around your body you frown “What I do?”

“Porco Galliard? Really?”

Pouting you decide to play dumb “Who?”

Eren narrows his eyes knowing your tactics like the back of his hand “Dont play dumb I heard about your little date from Jean.”

“That fucking traitor—gorgeous its not what you think.” You laugh under your breath when his eyes narrow even further.

If he were a dog he’d have bitten you by now.

“Really? Enlighten me.”

Moving around him you search through your closet for some comfortable clothes to put on. “He kinda just came up to me while I was waiting for Jean that's it.”

“That's it?” You nod in response and he lets you get dressed before speaking again.

“So you didn’t exchange any information.”

It wasn’t a question.

Throwing your towel into your hamper you shrug “Nope.”

Eren stares at you for a few seconds before crossing his arms “Why is your first instinct always to lie? I know he follows you.”

How he knew that information you wouldn’t ask. You also wouldn’t be surprised if he just happened to be snooping through your phone, a bad habit he picked up after you two started to get serious.

“If you already knew, I don't know why you asked.”

“You like making me mad?”

You smirk and move past him once more to climb into your big warm bed “A little bit, but seriously like I told Jean I don’t know the kid plus my boyfriends big and scary when he's mad.”

“You’re not taking this seriously.”

Adjusting the pillows you throw Eren a warning look “Why should I? Eren you need to relax what you don't trust me?”

“It's him I dont trust he doesn’t respect shit unless you beat it into him.”

That confirmed what you initially thought. He and Eren must have fought at one point. You weren’t at all surprised because Eren’s temper used to be atrocious; it was far more tamer now, not by much but it was something at least.

“If he oversteps I’ll let you know alright? Now lay down I wanna cuddle.”

As much as you knew Eren would hate it, you slowly befriended Porco. He was funny when he wasn’t trying to flirt with you all the time. You only felt bad because you felt like you were lying to Eren.

It wasn’t like you didn't have friends who weren’t fans of Eren cus that was normal. Eren wasn’t everyones cup of tea and you learned that a while ago. But Porco was different; he almost lived to annoy your boyfriend.

“Hey beautiful didn’t expect to see you here.”

You give him a tired smile before looking back down at your text book. You had an important exam coming up and it would make or break your grade.

Porco slides into the seat in front of you watching you read quietly.

“Hey I know you’re studying but you should come hang with me later.”

“Sorry Porco I've got an exam in a few days. Ask me next week I’ll be sure to show you how to actually party.” You scribble down a few notes and send him a smirk.

You wanted to see how the kids in Marley got down, if it was as crazy as Eren talked about. Like Jean so lovingly pointed out you didn’t pay attention to shit in high school, in turn meaning you missed out on a lot of party’s. 

“Never took you as the studious type.”

Scribbling down a few more points you snort “I'm not but I at least try to give myself a fair chance.”

“Fair.”

The pretty waitress that took you order appears with your snack and you hum in delight “Here's your green tea and blueberry muffin.”

You had already been here for an hour and downed two coffees before she suggested the switch to green tea. 

“Thank you sweetheart.”

She gave you a soft smile before turning to Porco “No problem and do you need anything sir?”

“Uh a black coffee.”

“Alright I’ll be right back.”

Taking a sip of the green tea you hum, it was the perfect amount of sweet and warm. 

Twirling your pen around your finger you felt even more energized all of a sudden.

“I know I tell you all the time but you’re really gorgeous.”

He knew better at this point than to keep trying to flirt with you but sometimes he couldn’t help but compliment you. “Thank you Porco.”

“If I were Yeager I’d hide you away for sure.”

“Good thing you aren’t me right?” The familiar voice startled you almost making you drop your pencil. Slowly looking up you flinch at the sight of your boyfriend.

You weren’t scared of Eren.

No matter how angry or loud he got he never made you fearful. But right now you were nervous.

The way he was glaring at Porco, you’d never seen him look like that outside of playing football and it made you worried for the boy in front of you.

“It was just an observation don't be so stingy Yeager.” Porco says all of this with an amused smirk really egging Eren on.

“Baby lets go.”

Frowning you gesture to your books laid out neatly in front of you “Bubs im studying.”

“Yeah bubs they’re studying.”

“Lets go, now.” Eren looked seconds away from punching Porco right in his mouth.

“Can y’all chill out.”

Porco obviously has never heard of the word self preservation because he gives Eren the most mocking look “Baby can choose for themselves don't cause a scene.”

You stop Eren's hand before it can grab the front of Porcos shirt. This kid was officially playing with fire and if the looks a few customers were throwing towards your table were anything to go by you had to get Eren out of here now.

“I'm coming, alright? Just let me pack my things up go sit in the car.” Eren stares down at you for a second before rolling his eyes and leaving just as quickly as he appeared.

“Jesus that guy needs to take a chill pill, how do you deal with that?”

Porcos face was red as he angrily gestured to the space Eren no longer occupied.

Sighing, you slowly packed your books up. You just wanted a few hours of peace that's literally all you asked for.

“You’re overstepping.”

Porco looks angry with you now. Like a parent to a misbehaving child “How because I'm worried about you?”

“Because you’re making a problem where there isn't one, me and Eren are fine despite how it looks from your perspective.”

That was common. People who didn’t like Eren tended to believe his anger issues traveled into your relationship with him. Which was never and has never been the case.

“Whatever, I cant fucking stand that guy and I dont know how you do it.”

Once all your stuff was put away you give your friend a serious look “Porco I know you got some bad history with Eren but that's my boyfriend and you’re gonna have to get over it alright?”

The good thing about Porco was he knew when to stop fighting you. In the small amount of time that you’d been friends he got the gist that you were able to handle yourself. 

“Whatever, we cool?”

Sliding your bag on your shoulder you reached over and plucked his forehead “Yeah we’re cool dumb dumb but if you overstep like that again its gonna be a problem.”

“Yeah yeah I get it.”

When you climb into the passenger seat Eren barely gives you time to close the door before he’s pulling off.

“Can you calm down?” Placing your tea in the cup holder you put your seatbelt on before Eren could start his tirade.

“I told you about him and what do you do? Still hang out with him.”

Tossing your bag in the backseat you roll your eyes. Eren was actually being dramatic. You rarely ever hung out with Porco, your interactions mostly being through text.

“Is it really that serious? I like having him as a friend and I’ve already told him to chill out.”

“Ok (y/n).”

His tone threw you off for a second, it was angry but something else you couldn’t detect was under it “You’re seriously jealous?”

He doesn’t answer so once you make it to a red light you grab his chin forcing him to look at you. He looked genuinely upset rather than the angry front he put on for show.

“Aww bubs.”

A car beeps behind you breaking the small stare off you were having. You let him get a moment to breathe before reaching for his hand.

“Talk to me baby.”

Eren presses his tongue against his cheek “Anyone else and i wouldn’t care but that kid is just...he pushes my buttons.”

It's not that Eren was insecure; he just had this fear that someday someone was going to convince you that he wasn’t worth it. With the way he knew Porco disliked him he feared Porco would be that person.

“I know but you gotta trust me when I say I’ve got it under control. You don't have to like him, you don't even have to interact with him but he’s my friend and you gotta respect it.”

Eren breathes heavily through his nose but nods in understanding. 

“You trust me?”

There's no hesitation in his reply.

“Of course.” 

Running your thumb over his hand you give it a reassuring squeeze “Then relax. I got you, ok?”

It didn’t seem like much but your words were a small reassurance that you weren’t going anywhere and least of all would Porco be the one to make you leave him.

Eren kisses the back of your hand in reply now looking far more calmer. “Love you.”

The tension in the car had fully melted away leaving a trail of warmth behind it “I love you too bubs, now you owe me like an hour of quiet because you interrupted study time.”

“Yes yes of course my love.”

Letting go of his hand you finally take a sip of your green tea almost grimacing at the lukewarm temperature “You want a piece of my muffin?”

“Sure.”


End file.
